Hellacious World Order
The Hellacious World Order, or simply HWO '''or '''hWo, was a villainous professional wrestling stable currently wrestling for Superior Championship Wrestling. The stable consists of Leon Lonewolf, Yoshiru Long, bodyguard Trent Nelson, and former Classic Wrestling Federation commentators "Beautiful" Bobby Crane and Teddy Turnbuckle and former CWF Interviewer Dennis Donnelly. Superior Championship Wrestling (June 2010 - July 2010) At Lord of the Ring, the Main Event saw Yoshiru Long vs. Brian Adams in a Loser Leaves CWF Match for the CWF World Heavyweight Championship. Long won the title and fired Adams. Then it was revealed that Greg Johnson bought Classic Wrestling Federation from Mark Xamin. He revamped the whole company, renaming it Superior Championship Wrestling and replacing the CWF staff with new SCW staff. This left CWF Hall-of-famers Teddy Turnbuckle and Bobby Crane, along with Dennis Donelly, jobless. Johnson also fired Yoshiru Long, therefore vacating the World title. On the first episode of Vengeance, Leon Lonewolf began his invasion of the new company. He revealed that he hired Crane, then Turnbuckle and Donelly, then Long and his bodyguard Trent Nelson, as well as 24 civilians willing to help out. Leon then challenged SJ Funk to a match at Extreme Measures for the SCW Global Championship. The challenge was made after Leon was cheated out of the CWF Unified Championship when he faced Eddie Noble at Lord of the Ring, but Funk, who was CWF National Champion, cashed in his contract he won at Super Card VI, winning the Unified title. When CWF turned into SCW, the Unified title was then renamed the SCW Global Championship. The week before Extreme Measures, Lonewolf and Crane, challenged Johnson, and Sickboy to a Tag Team Match where if Leon won, he would control Vengeance in 2 weeks. Lonewolf lost, but the same stipulation happened at the PPV, when Crane defeated Mr.Johnson. Also at the PPV, Long teamed with Nelson to replace The O'Reilly Brothers, who were fired befor the show, against Paul and Israel Blair for the SCW Tag Team Championships, which The Blairs won. The Fanbase chose the Lonewolf/Funk match to be a Barbed Wired Bat Match, but Funk won via DQ when Lonewolf was saved by the hWo. The next week, Lonewolf and Crane teamed with Long against Mariano Fernandez to a Handicap Match, but lost after interference from Johnson. The next match was supposed to be Paul Blair vs. Sickboy, but turned into a 3-on-2 Handicap Match with Sickboy teaming with Fernandez against the hWo and won. The hWo were scheduled to face Mariano, Sickboy, and Johnson in an All-or-Nothing Ladder Match at Scars and Stripes with the fate of SCW on the line and Lonewolf ws also scheduled to face SJ Funk for the Global title that same night, but SCW was bought out again by Andre "T-Money" Faladeau, renaming it Elite Wrestling Federation. Elite Wrestling Federation (July 2010 - August 2010) After SCW was renamed EWF, Faladeau signed all hWo members originally not signed to SCW into EWF. Donnelly made his in-ring debut with a win over Jordi "The Animal" Davies. Turnbuckle also made his in-ring debut, teaming with Crane with a win over "The Cookie Muncher" FatBoy and "The Burger King" Two Ton. Leon defeated Sickboy that same night, becoming the #1 Contender for the EWF Elite World Heavyweight Championship. Lonewolf unfortunately lost the next week. That same Night, Crane defeated Ken "Loaded Guns" Magnum, but Donnelly lost to Mariano in a #1 Contenders Match for the Elite World Heavyweight Championship. Lonewolf teamed with Crane in a losing effort against Paul and Israel Blair in a Tag Team Match on the July 14th edition of Showdown. Lonewolf faced Jordi Davis in a Singles Match on the July 21th edition and dominated most of the match, but Davis pulls Leon by the trunks and pins him. The hWo has been conrfirmed to has disbanned after Hades, unbenounced to the other hWo members, attacked Leon in the hWo Warehouse, killing the demon Ryuk that haunted leon for years, and released Leon's soul. The whereabouts of Long, Crane, Walker, Turnbuckle, and Donnelly are currently unknown. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Lionheart (Elebated Powerbomb) - Lonewolf *Wolven Assault - Lonewolf *The Suffering (Chokelift reverse STO) - Long *Say Goodnight (Inverted stomp facebreaker) - Long *Brazilian Heel Hook - Long *Crane Kick (Superkick) - Crane *The Most Beautiful Move in the World (Spike Piledriver) - Crane *Rolling Turnbuckle (Rolling Thunder from the top turnbuckle) - Turnbuckle *Double-D Step (Moonsault double foot stomp) - Donelly Enterance Themes *'"The Night" 'by Disturbed '''(Lonewolf, hWo) *"I Am Perfection" by Cage 9 and Jim Johnston''' (Crane) *'"I Get it" by Chevelle' (Long, Nelson) *'"Light it Up" by Rev Theory '(Turnbuckle, Donelly)